


as kids we loved heroes, as teens we understood villains.

by philzaminecraft



Series: oneshots :P [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (wilbur), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philzaminecraft/pseuds/philzaminecraft
Summary: Two days.Tommy once thought of his family as heroes, he used to actively hate the villains, never understanding the crimes or wrongdoings they did.“Do you want to be a hero Tommy,” Technoblade said, malice dripping from every letter, “Then die like one.”As a kid he loved heroes, as a teen he understood villains.It’s been two days.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: oneshots :P [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110485
Kudos: 60





	as kids we loved heroes, as teens we understood villains.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a tweet i saw which said wilburs last words to tommy were "ill be back" before he pressed the button.

“I’ll be back,” Wilbur said, “I promise.”   
  


  
Tommy only whined in response, red puffy eyes glistening with tears.

  
  


“Tommy, I have to get the first aid kit, you hurt both of your knees pretty badly.” He says with a kind of soft warmth that feels like a fresh summer day.

  
  


He sniffed bringing up his bruised and scratched up hand to wipe at the tears streaming down his face, nodding slowly he watched as Wilbur retreated back to their little cottage to get the kit as quickly as he could.

  
  


Tommy always hated being  _ alone _ , without anyone at his side. It hurt even more the day Phil and Techno stood at the front door with their bags packed and clothes washed, it was a saturday morning, the sun's glow was barely even out to be seen and a warm breeze was gently running through the house.

  
  


“ _Hey kiddo,” Phil started with a soft smile on his face, ”i’ll be back in time for your birthday okay?”_

  
  


_ The 8 year old nodded and grinned, showing off his missing front tooth “Will you bring me gifts?”  _

  
  


_ Phil chuckled, “Of course, I'll bring you as many gifts as you want.” _

  
  


_ “Thank you!”  _

  
  


_ “I’ll be back, i’ll be back.” Phil told him with a tone he couldn’t quite process yet. _

  
  


_ And with a final wave, the front door closed leaving Tommy standing in the middle of the living room alone.  _

  
  
  
  


Tommy is 9 now, he hasn’t seen his brother or father in a few months. That's okay though, even if they didn’t come on time for his birthday, they’d be back.

  
  
  
  


  
“I’m back!” Wilbur yelled waving around the little white box.

  
  


Tommy giggled at the silliness from the lanky boy, “Y-you look stupid” 

  
  


Wilbur smiled settling down onto the grass criss-crossed to help his younger brother, “Well if i’m so stupid then I should help you with your cuts should I?”

  
  


Tommy sniffled, rubbing his eyes, “You wouldn’t…”   
  


Wilbur smiled and cautiously cleaned the blood and dirt off Tommys knees with a soft rag, “Yeah, I wouldn’t” He hummed.

  
  


They settled into silence, a comfortable silence. There was a warm breeze that made the trees and grass sway and tousled the boys' sunkissed hair, some birds were softly chirping as well.

  
  


“Give me your hands.” 

  
  


Tommy extended his hands outwards, Wilbur started to clean the small cuts and rub off the dirt that stuck on him.

  
  


Wilbur finally finished up placing two bandaids on each knee.

  
  


He clapped and smiled, “There we go!”

  
  


“Thank you” 

  
  


“Of course,” Wilbur said before standing up and swooping down to grab Tommy, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, “Told you i’d be back.”

  
  


Tommy squealed at his brother's antics giggling like crazy, “Let me down, crazy bastard!”

  
  


“Tommyyyy,” Wilbur whined teasingly, “Don’t say that word”

  
  


As Wilbur entered the house again with his brother over his shoulder he closed the door behind him and set Tommy down on the couch carefully.

  
  


“Now, what do you want for lunch, little gremlin?”

  
  


“Hey!”

  
  
  
  
-

It's been two days since Wilbur pressed the button.

  
  


_ Two days _

  
  


Tommy hasn’t been able to get a wink of sleep these past two days, the same recurring nightmare keeps him awake at night like a cold bucket of water. It's been rough these past few days, he refuses to see anyone, his brother dies at the hands of Phil who suddenly joined the server and plays the hero. 

  
  


Fucking pathetic

  
  


Fatigue and doubt have been dragging behind him, they feel like metal chains chained to his ankles. The eyebags under his eyes are dark and purple, they don’t fit his child like face, they make him look pale and sickly. His eyes don’t glow the bright blue they used to, they’re still the color of the sky though. A stormy sky, a sky whose anger is unmatched to the happiness of a beautiful blue sky.

  
  
  


He remembers the last words Wilbur told him, “I’ll be back.”

  
  


Two days.

  
  


Tommy once thought of his family as heroes, he used to actively hate the villains, never understanding the crimes or wrongdoings they did.

  
  


_ “Do you want to be a  _ **_hero_ ** _ Tommy,” Technoblade said, “Then die like one.” _

  
  


As a kid he loved heroes, as a teen he understood villains.

  
  


It’s been two days.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, long time no see i guess!
> 
> i've been working on this long ass oneshot that i planned to have about 5k words :)
> 
> i'll probably be posting more oneshots, no promise on updating the current stories i have posted!
> 
> i am currently at battle with writers block, i will defeat.


End file.
